


🌸  A Fresh Coat Of Pink Paint 🌸 A Remile Oneshot 🌸

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: Standers Street University [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, College AU, Confident Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Emile - Freeform, Emile Gets The Attack Of The Blush, Emile Wantings To Kiss Remy But Is Too Shy, Fluff, M/M, One Sweard Word ( Fuck ), Screaming, Ship, Shy Emile, Standers Street University AU, University AU, coffee shop AU, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Were you planning to kiss or something?" Virgil asked. "My presence doesn't mean you're allowed to get all fluffy duffy with each other you know," Virgil commented casually, taking a sip from his drink.Emile has been dating Remy for 2 weeks and he has been the most ecstatic about it since he graduated high school. When the couple and their friend Virgil visit a coffee shop and Virgil brings up a question that puts Emile in hysterics, will the two manage to work through the problem or will Remy have to lend a hand?
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Standers Street University [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861567
Kudos: 17





	🌸  A Fresh Coat Of Pink Paint 🌸 A Remile Oneshot 🌸

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 530 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,904 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 56 Seconds

Remy and Emile were boyfriends.

Boyfriends of Two Weeks and 3 Days.

And 50 Seconds.

Yes, Emile was being quite specific but this was only showing his excitement for his boyfriend. After their meeting in the 7/11, the boy in the jacket had plagued his mind and he was immensely filled with undeniable joy when he did in fact return. His group of friends seemed to "ship them" together as Roman put it. Emile originally thought his feelings were related to the fact he could have a new friend and he had a platonic attraction to him. He wasn't well known for having a large friend group on the campus and due to moving to the Mindscape from his small home in California, he was slowly losing contact with his high school friends. It's like as soon as they graduated from high school, he was dropped like a fly. 

But, the two were forced to realize their growing feelings as the months passed until their "incident". Which now lead to the present where the two were together on a date with Virgil joining them as a third-wheeler.

" I'll be right back Babe alright?" Remy said as two gazed at each other before Remy awkwardly pulled away to get his coffee. " Were you planning to kiss or something?" Virgil asked. "My presence doesn't mean you're allowed to get all fluffy duffy with each other you know," Virgil commented casually, taking a sip from his drink.

A storm of pink rushed across Emile's face as he buried his head in his arms with a loud groan. "What's wrong?" Virgil asked with worry in his voice, slightly poking at him from across the table.

He screamed into his sweater with a coffee shop snapping their heads around at the sudden noise.

Virgil poked him again and turned to the wary crowd with a look of anger.

" He's fine, just fuck off all of you," Virgil said with fake malice which seemed to convince the crowd to return to their usual chatter, though a few wary glances were directed at the group.

" You just reminded me that I want to kiss Remy so much," Emile said, muffled by his sweater.

" What did you say?" Virgil asked.

" I said I want to kiss him!" Emile said loudly.

A whine left Emile's throat at his sudden remark. 

" Well if you're dating, I think you two should be able to kiss each other, you've done it before," Virgil said.

" Just ask him, hey it may be awkward but it's better than just smacking your lips onto him," Virgil said.

" I know but what if he doesn't want to?" Emile said." And we kissed before we did it and we purely did it for instinctive stuff," Emile said, remembering that night with detail.

"Would you rather ask him and realize that or realize it after you forcibly kissed him?" Virgil said with Emile looking at his Starbucks Frappe. " Ask him..," Emile said in a low voice, not wanting to admit defeat.

" Hey Babe, are you alright?" The voice of Remy echoed behind him as Emile buried his face even deeper into his sweater, a coat of pink paint smothering his face.


End file.
